memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Chapter 4
In sickbay Typhuss is laying in a biobed as he awakes to see Will sleeping in one of the chairs and Kira sleeping at his bedside as well and he nudges Kira with his finger as she awakes and sees her husband awake. Hey there Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at Kira. Hi, I was attacked Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Yeah Will was able to chase them off Kira says as she looks at him. Will wakes up and walks over to his uncle. Hey there uncle how you feeling? Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. I feel good, I'm fine Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at his nephew and thanks him. Thank you for saving my life Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Your welcome uncle you're not dying early yet Will says as he looks at him. Kira looks at Will. I'm curious Will who taught you how to fight like you did with those thugs, besides your Starfleet Marine training Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at them. Thea, we been training in the Valiant's training room Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Great Will Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Then Doctor Sharak walks up to them. Admiral Kira you've got three broken ribs and a bruised left kidney and a detached retina but you'll make a full recovery just take it easy for a few days Doctor Sharak says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods as he walks away and Will looks at him. I find it weird to see Sharak still I was worried that we'd be at war with his people as well after Captain Riker attacked one of their ships Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. That was many years ago, Riker was trying to save Captain Picard at the time when Riker fired on that ship Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. True and I had Jack beam your shuttle to the Valiant for repairs but its bad the port nacelle has been blown clean off it will be a few weeks before it can fly again Will says as he looks at his uncle. Kira kisses her husband's forehead. Its good to see you Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Its good to see you too, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Will looks at them. So uncle you gonna be all right recovering from your injuries? Will asked as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at him. I will be fine, I will have Kira to look after me Typhuss says as he looks at Will. She looks at her husband. For a few days yeah they want me back on Bajor for another meeting with the Vedek Assembly Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm going to miss you when you are on Bajor Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm gonna miss you too Kira says as she looks at him. Then Commander Kim walks into sickbay. Sir can I have a word with you in private Harry says as he looks at him. Kira looks at them. I'm gonna go see what I have for the meeting in a few days I'll come back and check on you Kira says as she looks at him. Kira and Typhuss kiss and she leaves as he looks at Harry and sits up on the two pillows behind him. So what do want to talk about Harry Typhuss says as he looks at Harry. He looks at him. I wanna say that I am sorry for the way I acted when you revealed that you're Red Arrow its just after Tom's stunt 10 years ago I just couldn't believe another friend was lying to me Harry says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. All I can say is I'm sorry Harry, I was protecting you from danger, you understand that don't you Harry Typhuss says as he looks at Harry. He looks at him. Yeah I guess I do Harry says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. If you and me can move on from Tom lying to us, you and me can move on as well Typhuss says as he looks at Harry. Harry smiles. Yeah I think we can Typhuss Harry says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. That's good, I guess Tom isn't ready to talk to me yet Typhuss says as he looks at Harry. Harry looks at him. He'll come around just give him time Harry says as he looks at him. Doctor Sharak walks up to them. All right Mr. Kim its time for the Admiral to get some rest Doctor Sharak says as he looks at him. Harry nods and he leaves sickbay. In his quarters Tom is pacing about as his wife is trying to calm him down. If you don't stop you're gonna dig a hole through the deck plating B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He turns to her. I can't calm down B'Elanna, Typhuss lied to me and how am I suppose to forgive him Tom says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. We lied to him as well remember B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, I do, he was protecting us from danger that's nice of him to do Tom says as he looks at B'Elanna.